The Coming of The Darkness
by Doctorwhox
Summary: This is my idea of where Series four could lead to and go from based on things i have heard and spoilers seen so not very good at giving a brief synopsis heres the storie instead Hope enjoy UPDATE Final chapter has been posted
1. Chapter 1

The forest was filled with beautiful plants and bright creatures stirring all about. The air was fresh and the sounds of life could be heard everywhere. The Doctor stood in the center of the forest, surrounded by all the wondrous plant and animal life shown before him. Here, there was a sense of being safe. Here, there was no sorrow or torment or hate or fear. Everything was in perfect harmony and balance. Suddenly, in an instance everything goes silent the air grows dense.

A horrible feeling suddenly came over him that seemed to fill the air around him in a great hue of darkness as everything around him went dark. Every niche was filled with darkness.

Then, in it all a voice was heard, "The Darkness is coming…", then there was silence. The Doctor quickly opened his eyes and stood to his feet. He looked all around him and above him and soon realized that he was still in the TARDIS. He had only closed his eyes for a brief second, but didn't fall asleep. But it was all too vivid, so much more than just a dream.

'What did it all mean?' He thought.

Shaking off the unsettling feeling he had hovering over him; he walked over to the console and began to mess about with the instruments. Donna entered the Console room, dressed in a strange outfit she had found in the Wardrobe room far in the back of the TARDIS.

She walked towards the Doctor. Seeing his face, she realized something wasn't right with him. There was something on his mind.

She didn't want to ask and it seemed as if she was being to nosey, so she casually asked, "So Doctor, What are you up to? Where are we going today?"

The Doctor stood there silently, looking down at the console as if in a daze. Then he looked up at Donna, "Oh I'm sorry. My mind was off a million miles away…" he replied.

Donna smiled, "Oh, It's alright Doctor. All asked was where we were going today. What adventure awaits us?" she asked.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it," he replied, "Where would you like to visit? The 5 suns of Sola Gatair? The Jade Mountains of Jilana Lore Prime? We have a time machine and anywhere we want to go is at our fingertips…"

Suddenly, before Donna could speak, the TARDIS was rocked with one of its normal out of control situations. The question was, 'What was it this time?' they thought.

The TARDIS shook and spun rapidly, throwing the Doctor and Donna all about. Donna landed on the TARDIS couch nearby while the Doctor landed with a thump on the floor. The TARDIS soon calms down.

Standing to his feet, the Doctor moved back over to the console to assess the situation. Donna looked up at the Doctor from the couch, "What happened?" she asked.

Donna began to stand up and noticed something stuck in the cushion of the couch and pulled it free, discovering a picture. Looking at the picture, it's a picture of a young girl with long medium blonde hair. She stared at the picture and realized she recognized the girl.

Donna held up the picture, showing it face first, "Doctor, Who is this girl in the picture?"

"What Picture?" he replied.

"This one…" she replied, handing him the picture.

The Doctor held the picture and looked down at it, "That's Rose. Her name is Rose…" he says.

"This girl," she says, "I know her. We've met…"

The Doctor gazed at Donna with a look of surprise, "No. You must be mistaken. You couldn't have met her…" he says.

"But I have..." she says.

"But you couldn't have…" he says again, "Rose had gotten lost long ago. I lost her, she's gone…"

"Doctor, I met her the night when I first came on board. She was in the crowd on the street. I asked her to give a message for me…"

The Doctor placed the picture in his pocket and placed his hands on the console, "It might have been someone that just looked like her. But right now we can't worry about the past. We have to concentrate on where we're going. For you see, it seems that the TARDIS has decided for us where we will be going this time and we soon shall see what lies outside that door once we land…"

The Doctor looked at Donna. They both stared at one another until suddenly, the Doctor glanced at the console and then back at Donna.

"Well," he says, "It seems we have landed. Shall we see where?"

The two made there way to the doors. The Doctor opened the door and proceeded out, Donna right behind. Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor stopped suddenly. He soon realized he's been here before.

The TARDIS had landed on a beach, not just any beach, but the beach where he last seen Rose. The beach where he thought he would never go again, a beach in a parallel universe, in a place that he thought was closed off forever.

Question was, 'Why did the TARDIS bring them here?' he thought.

Suddenly, a figure appeared, but not just anyone. It was Rose. Rose slowly approached the Doctor and paused before him a moment before walking towards him again. The Doctor stared at her as she stared back.

'How could it be her?' he thought, 'She was in another dimension but right here she was…'

The Doctor continued to look on, "It can't be you…" he says, "It's not possible…"

Though he didn't believe it to be her at first, he didn't care. It was Rose and a smile came across both their faces. "Rose!" he cried. They soon ran towards one another, embracing into a hug. He picked her up and swung her around. Then suddenly, Rose reached up, brought her lips to his and gave him a snog. The Doctor reacted with a look of utter bedazzlement.

Rose smiled, "Anything is possible…"

"Oh yes!" he joyously cried. Rose laughed and they embrace again.

Donna stood back, feeling that there was more here than a joyous reunion. Donna approached.

"Rose..." he says. That's all he can say, for the words had escaped him.

"Doctor…" Rose says, "I've missed you so, but we haven't got time to catch up for there are other matters to attend to…"

"Which is?" the Doctor replied.

"Like the fate of the whole world. For you see it is coming…"

"What?" he replied.

"The Darkness – the Darkness, Doctor and with it comes great evil…" she replied.

Donna approached the Doctor. He looked at Donna and back at Rose. Rose looked over the Doctor's shoulder at Donna.

The Doctor gave a grin, "Rose…" he says, "This is Donna. Donna – Rose…"

"I know. We've met…" Rose says.

The Doctor stared at Rose, "I know, Donna told me, a short while back on the streets. But why didn't you come to me?"

Rose placed a hand on his chest and stared up at him with a look of urgency, "The time wasn't right but now the time is, Doctor. The Earth is in danger but this time unlike in anyway it has ever seen before. The Darkness is coming, Doctor. And it carries with it great evil…"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and stared down at her, "Tell me what's been happening?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after Rose gave the Doctor all the info she had, the three made there way into the TARDIS. Before the Doctor could ask Rose where too, she walked up to the console, reached in her pocket and pulled out a disc and placed it into the console. Suddenly, the center column sprang to life. She pulled a lever and pushed some buttons. The TARDIS roared with life. Suddenly, it slowed down and stopped. Rose looked at the Doctor and then smiled. She took her foot and tapped the underside of the Console, then hit the center with the bottom of her fist. The TARDIS sprang back to life again.

"Where are we headed?" Donna asks.

Rose replies with a smile, "We're picking up some much needed supplies soon after the Console slows down and comes to a stop. Well, we're here…"

Rose walked towards the doors with the Doctor and Donna following close behind. Stepping out, they see that the TARDIS has arrived in a large room inside of a warehouse. Suddenly, around the corner came a familiar face and a voice from the past was heard.

"Hello…" the voice says.

The Doctor looked around and greeted the voice with a smile, "Mickidie Mick Micky Smith, How are you?" the Doctor says. "I'm fine boss…" Micky replied.

The Doctor introduced Mickey to Donna, "Hi, I'm the once little tin dog…" Mickey says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm sure…" Donna responds, giving him a hand shake.

"Mickey," Rose says, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes…" he replied.

"Good…" Rose says.

Rose looked at the Doctor, "Doctor, we need to load some crates in the TARDIS. Will you approve?"

"What are they?" he asked.

Rose replied, "Weapons…"

The Doctor gave her a look, "Rose, what aren't you telling us about this threat to Earth?"

Micky looked at Rose, slightly peeved, "What you've not told him?" Mickey says.

"No. I didn't feel it was the time…" Rose replied.

"Well," Mickey says, "It's the time. I've been monitoring the other dimensions and it has begun…"

"Wait," the Doctor yelled out, "What has begun?"

Rose looked at the Doctor and replied, "The coming of the darkness. We have to go…"

Mickey grabbed three large crates sitting on wheels and rolled them towards the TARDIS. The Doctor followed along with Donna and Rose. Everyone boarded the TARDIS, making the crew now four. Once again Mickey has joined the TARDIS. Rose ran to the Console and tapped furiously at it. The central column went up and down and soon they were on there way once more. Within minutes, the TARDIS shook rapidly. The four of them tumbled about.

"What's happening?" Donna asked.

Rose replied, "What you're feeling is the change in dimensions. The TARDIS shifts from one dimensional zone to another. The ride is always bumpy. You should try traveling it without a machine..."

"Are you kidding?" Donna replied.

Rose grinned at Donna.The Doctor stood back silently, noticing that Rose has taken over the controls of the TARDIS. He should have stopped her but he felt that she knew what she was doing and knew that it wasn't some kind game.

Soon, the engines slowed down and the TARDIS came to a sudden stop.

"The TARDIS has landed. We've landed again. Let's head out…" Rose says.

Mickey swung open one of the crates and grabbed a gun, tossing it to Rose, "Alright, let's go hunting…" Micky says.

"We're not on an African safari are we?" Donna asked.

"No…" Rose says, "But you're pretty close…"

Rose led the other three towards the door. They stepped out the doors of the TARDIS and soon realize they have landed near a large field. The four made there way across the large field when suddenly, there's an explosion and the air was soon filled with lights and sounds of gunfire at the top of a hill. A battle was being fought with all the dust and debris that come with it. Human figures could be made out through the dust but what were they were all fighting with was somewhat of a mystery.

The Doctor and the other three approached the humans. From what they could see the humans were military soldiers and they bared a patch on their sleeve of a well known military organization that the Doctor knew all to well – UNIT.

One of the soldiers called out, "Fall back! Fall back to the river!!" the soldier says just before an explosion threw him across the field. The Doctor and his companions take shelter behind trees and large boulders as the firing continued.

While the Doctor hid behind a tree, looking on at the battle before him, he began to get flash backs from the Time War. He thought back to when the first battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks came to Gallifrey and how they fought the Daleks to the edge of the Cadonflood River near his family's home in the Cadonflood Valley. He remembered how it was a long and furious battle, full of pain and bloodshed and remembering how he was in the thick of it all. In the end, the Time Lords won that battle, but not without heavy losses.

Suddenly, the Doctor is brought out of his thoughts of the past when a grenade blew up near him, causing him to be thrown back, knocking him unconscious. What seemed like days was only an hour. The Doctor and other three were taken back to a nearby camp. The Doctor opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. Wiping off one of his eyes, he began to speak in a strange language, as if he was asking about something. Donna sat next to him in a chair, looking down at him, "Doctor, you're awake, but what is this language you are speaking?"

The Doctor continued to speak the language a couple seconds more before realizing where he was, "Oh, sorry Donna, was I just talking in Gallifreyan there?"

"No idea. I've never heard the language before…" Donna replied.

"I think I was. It's been ages since I've spoken it. It brings back to many memories. What happened? he asked.

"You were knocked out. We managed to drag you to UNIT Ground Base, with a little help from Micky and me…" Donna says.

Doctor smiled and shook his head, "And for a moment I thought I was back in the war bunkers of Rassilon's Rampart…"

"Excuse me but what is Rassilon's Rampart?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Never mind Donna. It was a long time ago…"

Rose came into the room and walked over to the Doctor, "Are you alright Doctor?"

The Doctor held his head a moment, "Yeah. Just a bit of a headache…"

"I knew you would pull threw…" Rose says with a smile.

Suddenly, another familiar voice is heard, "As did I…"

Doctor looked up and saw Martha standing in the doorway.

"Martha." the Doctor says with an excited tone.

He jumped up and rushed over and hugged her as he did Rose when he met her, "I say, it's a bit full in here. What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, we don't know. We only know they attack in smaller crafts that come from as far as we know two larger crafts in the atmosphere. Our weapons have little effect but sometimes we get lucky…"

On a nearby screen, Martha showed the Doctor an image of one of the crafts. He stared at it with a look of stunned silence. "Doctor…" Martha asked, "Have you seen these before?"

He moved his eyes and looked directly at Martha, "Yes, I've seen them before, long before. They are…"

But before he could say, the building was rocked with an explosion. Everyone was thrown about as Mickey ran into the room. Rose, Donna and the Doctor were all in the dust that was hovering in the air.

At that moment, the Doctor began to have flash backs again. This time, he was in an enclosed war bunker on Gallifrey. He saw Chancellery guards as well as civilians running up and down a narrow dirt path between two walls of solid metal, as explosions rocked outside. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his right sleeve. He soon saw himself in his 8th incarnation, looking down at what was tugging on him. He soon noticed a little male child, looking up at him. The little child spoke, "We are not dead…"

The Doctor then came back to the present. Suddenly, coughing was heard. Rose appeared, helping Donna towards Mickey and Martha. Martha called out through the dust, "Is everyone alright?"  
"Yes, I think so…" Rose replied.

"Wait, Where is the Doctor?" Donna asked, looking around.

They see a figure making its way through the clouds of dust. It's the Doctor.

"Doctor, are you…" Martha says.

"I'm alright. For a moment there, I thought…" the Doctor paused.

"Thought what?" Micky asked.

"Nothing…" the Doctor replied, "Is everyone alright?"

They all answered with a 'yes'.

Martha brushed herself off, "What ships are those?" she asked, but before he can answer, once again, a small ship unlike the others appeared suddenly in the sky. A large purple hazed orange tinted light surrounded the Doctor and then he disappeared. "Doctor! Doctorrrrr!" Martha, Donna and Rose cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

Once more, there was another flashback. The Doctor saw himself in his 8th incarnation again. Now, we see an elaborately decorated war chamber filled with soldiers, Chancellery guards, generals and other military officials. A table lied at the center of the chamber covered with maps, battle plans and other materials. Sitting at the table with other military officials was a woman with blond hair and wearing a senatorial outfit. He could tell who she was in an instant as he walked up to the table. All around him, everyone was speaking in Gallifreyan. Here was what was said in Gallifreyan, translated.

"Did you call for me Madame President Romana?" the Doctor asked.

Romana glanced up and smiled at him, "Yes, we have been waiting for you. I didn't make you my prime military strategist for nothing. What do you think of this?" Romana asked, pointing at a map on the table.

The 8th Doctor looked down at the map, noticing that Romana has already plotted out the next advance, "I see you haven't been idol much…"

"We are not sure if we have plotted out the correct advance against our enemies," another official spoke, "It is essential that we win the next battle or we will lose half of the Cadonflood Valley…"

The 8th Doctor looked up at the official and then back down at the map. Romana watched on quietly, smiling. "Indeed." the Doctor says, "From what I can see, you have been sending scouts out trying to find the best possible route around the Cadon Pae Hills…"

Back to the present as the ship soon leaves the sight of mere human eyes. Not only was it gone so was the Doctor. Rose, Martha and Donna just stood there, tears showing in there eyes.

One question was on there minds were, 'What happened to the Doctor? Where was he taken?'

Surely, he wasn't killed. The energy field looked as if it had sent him somewhere. Donna slumped to the floor while Martha and Rose just stood and looked at one another, then Rose spoke, "I got reunited with The Doctor. Mind you it wasn't a happy one as I would have wanted but to see his smile once again and now to have it taken away…" she says.

"Don't worry," Martha says, "Will – will get him back…"

Martha walked over towards Donna and squatted down beside her, "Are you OK?" Martha asked.

Donna replied, with tears in her eyes, looking up at Martha, "I don't know. Each time I think I can handle the next thing that comes, I can't. I know I'm lying to myself when I say I'm alright…"

Martha placed her hand on Donna's shoulder, assuring her that all will be well soon.

Suddenly, Mickey came into what was left of the room, "You lot have got to come see this…"

Mickey ran out the door again. Rose followed behind Mickey while Martha helped Donna to her feet, following the others there after. In a part of the building that is still intact, Rose and Mickey are looking over some computer monitors.

"What are we looking at?" Rose asked.

Mickey replied, "I have been able to track some of the smaller ships and they seem to have made a sort of base about 12 miles from here…"

"Well, that's good news…" Rose says, "If we can infiltrate it, we might be able to find out who we are dealing with and maybe where the Doctor has been taken…"

Rose looked at Martha, whom nodded her head as if she had read Rose's mind. Martha picked up a nearby radio and began to mount a team together. Soon, the soldiers are ready and they load up into trucks. Rose, Martha, Mickey and Donna all load up into a separate truck the trucks are on there way. Within a few minutes, they came to a stop about a mile from where the enemy camp was.

"We will continue on foot from here. Soldiers shift! Move!" Martha says.

Everyone unloaded and began to walk. Soon, they find themselves looking at the base. From the computer, they weren't able to know exactly what kind of base it was. But now they could see that it was a large ship round in shape sitting upon the ground, very large in size. They began there descent towards the Ship. Suddenly, without warning, there were explosions all around. Small ships were flying about, firing down at the soldiers. The soldiers all began to fire back but with little effect. One by one, they were taken out by the ships, soon leaving only the four.

"We have to make it to the ship…" Mickey says.

"We've found a way in…" Rose says.

Martha and Donna agreed.

The four began to run and make their way to what appeared to be a door.

"Can you open it?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I think so…" Mickey replied.

"Well, if the Doctor was here he could use his sonic screwdriver thingy on it…" Martha says.

Rose and Donna looked at her and both smiled with a nod. Soon a clicking sound was heard and the door slid open. They began to go into the ship, but Martha suddenly stopped.

"Wait…" Martha says.

Martha took out her phone, pushed a button and placed it to her ear.

"Martha, this isn't the time to call your boyfriend…" Donna says.

Just as Donna heard Martha said "It's me, we need your help. I'll see you soon…" Martha pocketed her phone away.

Rose looked at Martha, "Who was that?" Rose asked.

"That was just some heavy duty muscle…" Martha replied with a smile and said nothing more was said as they continued to enter the open door. Inside, the corridors were narrow and sloped throughout the ship. They turn a corner and suddenly stopped. Mickey took out a device and moved it around, "I'm picking up the major concentration of energy straight ahead…" Mickey says.

Suddenly, a shadow was seen coming around another corner and Rose told everyone to hide. They began to scatter, all hiding behind nearby metal columns. There, they all sat and waited. The shadow turned the corner and slowly crept down the narrow corridor. Suddenly, a familiar sight rolled passed Martha and Rose, one that the both had encountered before as well as Mickey.

Yet another flashback was seen, this time it was on a battlefield on Gallifrey, veiled in a heavy fog. On one side of the battle line was the Gallifreyan soldiers while on the other side was the unseen enemy. The ground trembled as a line of heavily armored Gallifreyan dune buggies crept slowly forward, there weapons blazing and shooting forward at the unseen enemies. All the Gallifreyan soldiers wore elaborate contraptions on their heads with an eye piece covering over one eye. Through the eye piece, the contraption allowed them to see through the fog. One of the dune buggies branded a brightly colored flag with the symbol of the Gallifreyan fleet on it. Driving behind the wheel of the flagged dune buggy was the 8th Doctor. He saw through his eye piece two lines of enemy soldiers. He spoke up to the rough looking fleet brigadier standing behind him, "We have two lines of enemy soldiers crossing over the Sliver Moon Ridge sir…"

The fleet brigadier turned to the Gun Master sitting at the large gun in the buggy next to him, "Do you have them in your sights?"

Without saying a word, the gun master placed his eye against the sights, signaling to the Doctor that he did. The fleet brigadier smiled and spoke, "Fire at will…"

The weapons began to fire. All around the dune buggies, Gallifreyan soldiers walked along side them while two soldiers in the Doctor's dune buggy used small, bright flags to signal to the other dune buggies, coordinating their part of the fleet and signaling to other flagging dune buggies nearby. Soldiers all around them were running and shouting at each other as explosions and shots continued to be heard. Suddenly, from out of the fog, the enemy appeared. Their metallic skins and long, stalked eye pieces were unmistakable. One of the enemy fleet cried out while it fired it's weapon all around it, "Alert! Alert! Enemies in Section 547. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminateeeee!!"

It was back in the present again. Their enemies were the Daleks. Everything was making sense now expect 'Why did they take the Doctor?'

Moments later, the area was clear they began to make there way towards the control room. After a few minutes, Mickey spoke up, "We're here. Whatever it is we will find behind those doors…"

Suddenly, the doors opened, "Wow Mickey that was fast…" Rose says.

"I didn't do anything…" he says.

"Well, guess we need to proceed with further caution…" Martha says.

They entered the room. Once inside, they saw that it was a large storage bay. After a few more steps inside, the doors shut behind them. They paused. Mickey and Donna tried to force the doors open but with no lucky. Then, the room began to hum and the walls began to take a new shape. Small openings began to appear and with that, a pair of Daleks appeared, "Alert! Alert!! Intruders! Exterminate!!"

They began to fire on the team whom now take cover behind the crates and counters, firing back.Rose yelled to the others, "Aim for the eyes. That is their weak point…"

Firing goes on what seemed like forever. Several more Daleks appeared and are taken down, but more seemed to be appearing out of nowhere.

"Where's this Heavy duty muscle you called for?" Donna asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Now would be a good time for it to show up…" Mickey says.

They two forces continued to fire back and forth at each other. The firing goes on with what looked like now an end in sight or at least what appeared to be an end. Suddenly, the doors behind Rose and the others explode open. Everyone stopped firing as the smoke and debris cleared. A figure of a man in a dark coat was seen. Soon, Martha and the others soon see who it was – it was Jack.

"So, did someone call for help?" Jack says.

Martha looked up at him and smiled then the firing began again. Jack, who was holding two rather large cannon like guns fired back, each time hitting a Dalek. When hit, the Daleks shook and the top of there bodies exploded off. One of the Daleks is hit in the eye, "Alert! Vision Impaired! I can not see!!"

More Daleks entered. Jack ducked over near Rose. He glanced in her direction and smiled, "Rose, I knew you were alive…" Jack says.

"Yes…" Rose replied.

"But if we don't get out of here soon we will all be dead…" Donna yelled.

"On the count of three, everyone run out the doors behind us. One-Two-Three…" Jack yelled.

He jumped up and began to fire rapidly into the air. The four make there way to the doors and Jack ran backwards, still firing. Soon, he joined the rest of them, running down the corridors and through the exit. Soon, they ran across the field. At their trucks, they stopped to catch their breathe. Jack placed his guns down on the ground next to the truck. They all leaned up against the truck, panting for air. At this moment, Jack looked to the right of him at Donna and Martha then looked to the left of him at Rose and Mickey.

Jack smirked, "I say, it's a bit full isn't it?"

"Nice coming from the man who is always full of it…" Martha replied.

"I take it you're preferring to my guns…" Jack replied.

"Yes, exactly…" Rose says.

Donna walked up to Jack and asked, "And you are?"

Jack shook Donna's hand, "Capt. Jack Harkness, the most gorgeous man you'll most likely want to meet and you must be Donna..."

"OK, that's enough of that…" Martha says.

Jack turned to Mickey, looked at him and smiled, "And you must be Mickey. I take that back, you're gorgeous to…"

"No really, that's enough of that…" Rose says.

Jack looked at Rose, "I was just saying hello…"

"OK, will somebody put a leash on this man?" Donna says.  
"Woof woof…" Martha says.

Jack looked at Martha and grinned.

"Down boy…" Rose says.

Jack raised his hands in response, "OK, OK. I get the picture," Jack looked around at everyone, "So ladies and gentleman, what are we up against besides the rampaging fleet of Daleks that are currently invading Earth? Give me some details…"

But before Rose could say anything, a medium size ship zoomed over and fired not a weapon, but some sort of light beam, which engulfed Martha, Jack, Mickey and Donna while missing Rose. Suddenly, the ships began to break off and disappear. Rose looked on, now realizing she was all alone. Somehow, she now knew she had to rescue not only the Doctor, but Martha, Jack, Mickey and Donna as well.


	4. Chapter 4

What seemed like days were merely hours since the others were taken. Rose paced back and forth trying to figure out how she could find here friends and save them. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightening, she remembered - she had the TARDIS. She had forgotten and now rushed as fast as she could back to it. She made her way back to where the TARDIS was located, but when she got to the door, it was locked. She banged on the door furiously and then stood back, looking at the TARDIS. Then again, she remembered.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace which hung a key. Removing it from her neck, she took the key, inserted it into the lock and turned it. She heard a click and then pushed on the door, opening it. She rushed inside and went to the console. She was here, but was suddenly struck with confusion.

'How could she find the Doctor and the others?' she figured, 'Would she find them all in the same place or would they be scattered all around time and space like dust on the wind?'

Standing at the console, she began to think. She looked around and then she saw it, the one thing that many times had come in handy so to speak - it was the Doctor's severed hand, bubbling in its container. Reaching down, she picked it up and moved it closer to the console on the side where what appeared to be a round outlet. Dropping to the floor, Rose found a junction box with a plug connecting a cord with the two parts. She jumped to her feet and back to the console. She knew now what she could do.

Using a DNA Locating Program, she could lock onto the Doctor's DNA signature and use the TARDIS to find him. The program was something that Mickey and others had come up with to locate aliens living or hiding on Earth. It was for Torchwood she was working with. Within a few minutes, the program was inputted and ready to go. All she had to do was hit a button.

At this moment, another flashback occurred, this time, it was at the Presidential Palace on Gallifrey. Inside the central meeting chamber, the 8th Doctor stood in front of a wall of huge glass windows, looking out over the Citadel and beyond it at the Mountains of Solace and Solitude and the two suns, which sat at the horizon. Another day of war had ended. A pair of double doors opened behind the Doctor. Standing in the doorway was Madame President Romana, smiling.

"You have some visitors…"

Romana nodded to someone in the hallway beyond the double doors and the figure of a woman with long black hair wearing a chain of beads and a woven hair braid in her hair appeared. She wore a long, flowing white gown; very similar to the one Romana wore when she first met the Doctor so long ago. The 8th Doctor knew at an instant who it was.

The Doctor let out a cry of joy, "Susan! My dear granddaughter…"

Susan smiled, "Grandfather, it's you. You've changed…"

The Doctor smiled, 'So have you. Regenerated did you?"

"Yes, this makes my 4th time," Susan walked up to the Doctor's side, "And which one is this? You're 6th?"

The Doctor looked at her and chuckled, "No, I left my 6th long ago. This is my 7th…"

"Good heavens, there are 8 of you now. I'm only on my 4th. I'm beginning to think that I'm the lucky one…"

The Doctor and Susan grinned at each other and laughed. Susan turned her head and looked down behind the Doctor, then looked back at her grandfather, smiling and giving him a look which told him to look behind him. Suddenly, the Doctor felt a thug from two little hands on the back of his coat. He turned around and discovered a pair of little male children, probably no older then 5 or 6 years old. Not only were these children a pair, but they were identical twins.

The Doctor kneeled down and smirked, "Hello, who are you then?"

Saying nothing, the children smiled and suddenly grabbed onto the Doctor's neck and embraced him. The Doctor looked on, confused. Susan looked down and smiled, kneeling down next to the Doctor.

The children let go of the Doctor and move over to Susan, putting their arms around her. The Doctor looked at Susan, wondering what had happened. Susan smiled, "You've been gone to long grandfather. It was a shame you were not here to see them be born. It is a custom you know…"

The Doctor suddenly realized who the children were and went wide eyed with shock, then shook his head and began to grin, "Oh no, not you. You are kidding me…"

Susan nodded, then grinned and laughed. The Doctor placed a hand on the shoulder of both children and gentle smiled at them, "Hello..."

The children looked at him and smiled. The Doctor looked up at Susan, "Oh sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have been here to witness their birth…"

Susan gave a melancholic smile, "It is a custom of many a Gallifreyan family, grandfather. To have the grandfather witness the birth of a grandchild's children. It is a tradition going back millions of generations…"

The 8th Doctor closed his eyes and looked away, "Indeed, now I feel awful. I have great-grandchildren – and I wasn't here to see them be born…"

With Susan and the Doctor looking on, the children began to laugh and run off back into the hallway beyond the double doors. Romana watched the children run passed her and the guards and giggled. The Doctor stood up straight again and turned back to the windows. Susan looked up at him and then followed him.

Susan walked up behind her grandfather and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his right shoulder, "Please, don't feel bad. It is just a silly little custom. It's alright grandfather. Everything is alright…" Susan says. The Doctor looked at Susan with a tear running down his face and smiled. Romana walked up next to the Doctor and together, they looked out the windows at the Gallifreyan sunset.

Suddenly, it is back in the present. Reaching over, Rose hit the button. The TARDIS sprang to life. The console moved up and down and the lights flashed. So far, the ride was moving more smoothly than many of the others she had before.  
Within minutes, the console slowed down and began its descent. Soon, it had stopped.

"Well now," Rose says, "Let's just see where we are then…"

Turning on the screen, she saw that the room she had landed in was round in shape, but that was all that she could see, so it was time to get a first hand look. Reaching down on the couch nearby, she picked up a gun that was rather large and then proceeded out, peering around the corner of the door outside. She inspected for any Daleks in the area but it seemed to be all clear. She began to look around at her surroundings. It was not to well lit. Some areas are dark, but she could make out some of it, seeing that it could be a cargo area of sorts. Proceeding on, she came to the exit doors but just as she came in front of them, they opened.

She ducked behind a nearby crate but there was no one there. They must have sensed her and opened for her so that she could exit. Walking out the doors with caution, she went down the long hallway beyond them. Looking around her, she continued turning corners and walking down hallways for what seemed like forever. It all looked like where she and the others had been ambushed by the Daleks before on Earth. A ship she had thought to be different, looked exactly the same as the one she was in earlier with the others. She began to think that it was a building on another planet, but this seemed to be a ship instead.

Going onward, she kept walking until finally, she came upon other doors. Giving it a try, she tried to open the first door she came to. It opened and inside, she found more crates and such. She continued to the next door she came to. She opened the door and inside, she found it to be a massive hangar, where many smaller Dalek ships could be seen. Not looking where she was going, she suddenly ran into a type of robot. Its body was hugging the floor, but its head was at eye level, struck atop a really long, tubular neck. Its long, metal arms seemed to stretch out 7 feet, with its hands adorned with 3 long, skinny metal digits. Rose froze as the robot gazed at her with its glowing red, camera shutter-like eye. Unaware of what to make of her, the robot winked its eye and then moved on, going back to working on the Dalek ship in front of it.

Realizing what the robot was, Rose began to talk to it, "So, you're a maintenance robot then?"

The robot reacted by twisting its neck back and winking its eye at her before twisting it back around again.

"Could you tell me where I am?" Rose asked. The robot slowly pointed at metal digit at a sign above an entrance. Rose looked at the sign, "Alright then, Hanger Bay 7 is it? That clears things up…"

The robot suddenly turned its head around and reacted as if it was scared of something and began to run off, its metal wheels clicking as it went. Rose began to proceed out the door the robot pointed at, but not before she heard movement. She ducked in a dark corner and began to hide. Suddenly, three Daleks came rolling past her.

One Dalek stopped and turned his top. It began to speak, "All maintenance robots will proceed to Hanger Bay 9 for immediate Dalek ship repair. You will obey…"

The Dalek stood there for a minute, watching as other maintenance robots proceeded out the far entrance of the hanger bay, before it turned and proceeded with the other Daleks. Rose stepped out from the shadows and out into the hallway beyond the entrance next to her. Soon, she came to a door on the far end of the hallway but it isn't opening like the others, so she goes to a nearby panel and punched some of the buttons but nothing worked.

She began to think to herself how sometimes it would be nice to have a sonic screwdriver like the Doctor. She couldn't remember a day when the Doctor was not using it on one thing or another, but since she didn't have one she had to make due. Quickly, she managed to pry the panel loose and inside, began to move things around.

She had learned a few things from watching Mickey but none of what she learned from him worked. Now, only one way to open it was left to her in the end. She aimed her gun at the panel and shot at it, sparks flying.

The door opened and she quickly dashed through it. Now in another hallway, she began to look around where then she found what appeared to be other doors. Making her way to the one on the right, she noticed that on each door, there was a monitor and a key pad on the wall next to them. She quickly realizes that she has stumble onto some sort of a prison hall and a holding area. As she approached one door, the screen on it came on. She could now see who or what was behind the door.

As she looked into the monitor, another flashback occurred. This time, it was in a forest on Gallifrey. The forest is bathed in twilight and a winding dirt road was seen as the moons of Gallifrey shown down high in the sky. Walking on the dirt road was a line of Gallifreyan soldiers brandishing stazer guns and other forms of Gallifreyan weaponry. Walking in front of the line of soldiers was Madame President Romana and the 8th Doctor. The 8th Doctor was wearing a full senatorial outfit, complete with flowing robes, large collar and helmet. However, the Doctor was not at all pleased with having to wear it.

The Doctor grunted in disagreement and then spoke, "Why do I have to wear this horrible disguise? I look like I complete idiot!"

Romana looked at the Doctor walking next to her and giggled, "You are just not use to wearing it that's all. And besides, you have to wear it – unless you want the Daleks to zero in on you. They know you are my primary military strategist. They will not hesitate to shoot you down on sight if they discovered you…"

"Or they will capture me…" the Doctor says.

Romana nodded and looked forward again, "Well, if they find it in their best interest to capture you, they will not hesitate to put you under that horrifying mind probe machine of theirs…"

The Doctor grunted again, "I hate wearing this. I was lucky enough to tolerate wearing it at the Prydonian Academy, minus the large collar and helmet mind you…"

Romana looked at the Doctor again and grinned, "Oh nonsense, you look dashing in it – like a proper and obedient Time Lord…"

The Doctor smirked, "Oh please, I am a renegade. Renegades think and do things differently compared to regular, ordinary Time Lords…"

Romana looked forward again, "Even still, I know you Doctor. You are truly a force to be reconed with. You are strong, clever, caring and willing. And very much a good and proper Time Lord at heart even though you don't live like a proper Time Lord. In other words – you are fantastic…"

The Doctor looked at Romana, smiled and nodded as they continued down the dirt road.

Suddenly, we are back in the present. Rose moved onto the next door and then others, seeing strange and unusual creatures and beings inside. Finally, she found one room where the contents within it are ones that she knew. Inside, she saw Jack, Martha, Mickey and Donna.

Rose looked for a way to open the door. On the wall next to the door, there was a panel that looked different from the other panels on the other doors. It was triangular in shape and had a hole in the center. This panel does not remove from the wall like the others so she gave it the Rose touch once more by aiming her gun at it. This time, she placed the nose of the gun to the hole. Before firing it, Jack looked up at the door and noticed her standing there. Rose soon noticed that Jack saw her and gave a hand signal through the monitor that she was going to blast the door open. Jack warned everyone around him by telling them to stand back from the door.

Rose aimed at the panel again and fired. The impact of shooting the gun nearly threw her off her feet, but it does the trick and the door opened. She rushed in through the open door, "Were any of you looking for me?"

Mickey ran up to her, "Rose, are we glad to see you…"

"Likewise…" Jack says.

"How did you find us?" Martha asked.

"No time to explain. We got to get out of here…" Rose says.

"What about the Doctor? Have you found him yet?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, speaking of the Doctor, where is he?" Jack asked, "I assume he was supposed to be with you…"

"We don't know," Martha says, "He disappeared before we could find out where he went. We've been here ever since we were beamed up and brought here…"

"Well I think its time we found him. Let's go…" Rose says.

As the group proceeded outwards and into the hallway, a group of Daleks were waiting there for them. There, they began to fire on Rose and the others.

"Take cover!" Jack yelled, firing back at them with Rose's gun.

He has the only weapon, which he manages to hit one or two Daleks, causing them to explode. The Daleks soon began to fall back as so does Jack and the others. Jack and the others soon take up refuge in a nearby room, which appeared to be a laboratory of sorts. It appeared to be where other Daleks were made.

Donna looked around, "This place gives me the creeps…"

"Nothing to worry about, Martha replied, "It's just a bunch of harmless Dalek shells. Maybe there is something in here we can use as weapons…"

Not noticing a red light began blinking on a nearby console, Jack found some Dalek lasers which he managed to get working for use of human hands.

Suddenly, everyone turned, stopped and began to stare at Donna.

Donna shook her head, "What? – What's the matter? What is it? What?"

Mickey began to point, saying nothing.

Martha spoke up, "Turn your head, slowly. Look at your right shoulder. There is something right behind you…"

Donna suddenly froze in fear. Fearfully, she slowly turned her head to look at her right shoulder and noticed a long spider leg of metal. There was a Dalek behind her, but it stood high on a pair of metal spider legs, looking down on the others. It was a Spider Dalek.

"Hold on, that thing just came out of nowhere…" Mickey says.

"It had its invisibility cloak on. Spider Daleks were specifically made to fight in the Time War. Some say they are better at what they do then ordinary Daleks, being able to ambush their targets ten times better. It just came out of nowhere…" Jack says, trying to get closer.

The spider Dalek looked down at Jack and spoke, "Halt! Do not move or she will be exterminated!!"

Donna screamed hysterically, "Get it off!!"

Jack tried to get closer, but it gripped onto Donna tighter, causing Donna to scream out in pain and collapse to the floor. The others ran towards Donna, but suddenly stopped when the spider Dalek wrapped a type of long metal tentacle around Donna's neck and aimed its gun at the others. Jack looked up at the spider Dalek then looked behind it at something while the others kept their eyes fixed on the menacing creature before them. Then, he looked back up at the spider Dalek and spoke, "So you want to play games do you? Well try this one…", Jack leapt forward at the spider Dalek.

Rose cried out, "Jack! NO!"

The Dalek aimed and fired, "Exterminate!!"

Jack was hit and fell to the floor with a thud. Suddenly, a large tarp is thrown over the Spider Dalek, causing the Dalek to panic, "Alert! Vision Impaired! I can not see!!"

Donna managed to break free from the Spider Dalek's grip, then ran to Martha. Rose didn't know where the tarp came from until she looked around it at the figure that stood behind it. It was the Doctor. The Spider Dalek moved its body and arms around in a panic, unable to see where it was going, until the Doctor came up behind it and kicked it over the edge of the platform it stood upon, falling 10 feet to the cold, metal floor bellow.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears roll down Rose's face as she holds the lifeless body of Jack.

The Doctor walked up behind her, "Rose, leave him alone…"

Rose looked up at the Doctor, tears welled up in her eyes, "But he's dead!"

The Doctor looked sternly at Rose, "No really – just leave him alone…"

Rose had no idea what was about to happen. Suddenly, Jack's eyes open and he gasped his first breath. Rose lunged back with shock.

Jack sat up, "Never does one get used to that…" he says.

He turned his head and stared at Rose. She sat staring with a look of disbelief. One minute he was dead, the next alive.

'How' she wondered.

"This must be quite a shock to you, but if you remember that on Satellite 5, I was killed and then brought back…" Jack says.

Rose nodded. She remembered bringing back everyone who had died by the Daleks, but that was all.

"Well, not only did it give me life but it made me much more. I can not die a permanent death..." he says, as he moved closer to Rose whom began to calm down.

She realized, after all that she has seen, immortality was far from strange. Jack looked up at the Doctor, looking down at him, "I see you haven't changed much…"

The Doctor smiled, "Neither have you…"

Rose helped Jack stand to his feet and reached his hand to help Rose to hers.

Rose looked at the Doctor and began to smile, "Hello…"

The Doctor grinned back, "Hello…"

The Doctor let out a cry of joy. Rose and the Doctor quickly embrace.

"Ohhhh, You're brilliant you are! Absolutely brilliant!!" the Doctor says joyfully.

"You aren't bad yourself…" Rose replied.

"How did you find us?" asked Donna.

"And what happened to you?" asked Mickey.

"Well, I was placed in a holding area – well, it was more then a holding area, it was a laboratory, but it held more then laboratory equipment. It also had piles of tarps all stacked up on top of one another, no clue what they use them for but I managed to get free from my captors by throwing tarps over them. It seemed a simple way to get past them. I brought along another tarp, just in case I needed to use one again…"

"Well, it certainly came in handy…" Jack says.

"Oh yes. Now let's get out of here before more spider Daleks show up. Come on…" the Doctor says.

Just as they come out of the cell, a Spider Dalek appeared, standing in between two regular Daleks on each side. The spider Dalek spoke, "Halt!! Do not move or you will be exterminated!!"

Jack and Rose are about to fire their guns at the Daleks until the Spider Dalek produced a pair of long metallic tentacles similar to what was around Donna's neck earlier and grabbed the weapons out of their hands with them. It then took the guns and snapped them into pieces and then dropped the pieces on the floor. It then aimed its weapon at the leftover piece and disintegrated them.

Jack looked up at the spider Dalek, "What are we going to do now Doctor?"

"It's a Spider Dalek, I'd advise you to raise your hands. Well that didn't last long…" the Doctor replied, as they all raise their hands. The Doctor looked down on the sides of the regular Daleks and the spider Dalek and noticed some Dalek writing running down the side of them.

The Doctor spoke, "Hold on, you three Daleks have names. How can you have names? Are you a part of a new Cult of Skaro?"

The spider Dalek looked at the Doctor and spoke, "No, we are not. We are of our creator's personal guards. All of his personal guards have names on them…"

"So what, you're just some of his personal foot soldiers are you?" the Doctor asked.

"We are of his Chosen Ones, the most powerful Dalek soldiers in the entire Dalek race, chosen by him. We are his elite fighting force. I am Dalek Tay…" the spider Dalek replied.

Then the regular Dalek on the right side, "Dalek Soe…"

Then the regular Dalek on the left side, "Dalek Hoth…"

Jack kept staring at the spider Dalek, "How did the spider Daleks survive? I thought they were all destroyed in the Time War…"

Dalek Soe spoke, "The spider Dalek was specifically designed for use in the Time War…"

Then Dalek Hoth spoke, "They are an upgraded version of our most powerful Dalek soldiers. They are genetically superior to regular Dalek soldiers, with greater weapons and greater mobility. Their design was conceived by our creator…"

"You're creator, what creator?" Jack asked.

The Doctor looked over at Jack, "Don't – just don't…"

Dalek Tay suddenly stared at Donna and then spoke, "The human female on the left is peculiar. Something was on her back. There is something different about her…"

The other Daleks stared over at her for a moment, quickly noticing something different about her and then Dalek Soe talked to Dalek Hoth, "Dalek Hoth, take the other prisoners to sector 16. The human female known as Donna will come with me…"

"I obey…" says Dalek Hoth.

"Hold on, how do you know my name?" Donna cried out.

Dalek Hoth moved behind the other prisoners while the spider Dalek, Dalek Tay, used its tentacles and grabbed onto Donna, dragging her off.

"Hey wait, where are you taking me?" Donna yelled.

"No, don't!" Martha yelled.

The Doctor cringed with worry, "Donna! No! Where are you taking her? Donna!!"

"Doctor!!" says Donna.

Suddenly, Dalek Soe reacted to something then turned his top around and looked at Dalek Tay, "Wait! I have just been given orders to take the Doctor with me. Our creator wants to see him. Bring the Doctor here…"

"I obey…" says Dalek Tay as he grabbed hold of the Doctor with one of his tentacles and dragged him forward.

"Doctor, no!!" Rose cried.

The Doctor looked back at Rose, "It's alright Rose, I'll be fine…"

The Doctor and Donna are carried off, while the others are sent to sector 16.

In a place known as the Vault, a being in a type of transport chair sat in the darkness, taping his finger on the console on his chair before him, a blue light shown from his forehead through the darkness but he soon came into the light. It is Davros.

"As prophesied by Dalek Caan, the Doctor has come…"

A Dalek, named Dalek Rath, stood beside Davros and spoke, "The Dalek Caan unit is insane…"

"Never the less, without him none of this would have happened and he always speaks the truth…"

Davros and Dalek Rath turned around. Here, they behold the shattered body of a Dalek with its hideous mutation still alive and moving.

"He is coming, I can hear his hearts beat - the man who is fire, the man who is ice, the man who is rage and death and fear and destruction. The man who sits at the center of space and time and matter, the man who can see the whole universe turn, the man who can see the whole of creation and time resonate. He brings stardust in his wake and chaos in his hands. Be forewarned oh creator of us all - The Doctor is coming!" Dalek Caan began to laugh hysterically.

As the Doctor and Donna are being pushed down the corridor by Dalek Tay, a door opens next to them and a familiar face, at least to the Doctor, appears.

"Get down!" The man yells. The Daleks react by turning their tops and looking at the source of the voice, "It's another Time Lord! Exterminate! Exterminate!!"

The man grins, "Oh yeah, exterminate this!"

The man aims a gun at the Daleks and fires. The shot freezes in place the three Daleks in an instant, but not with ice.

In the Vault, Davros watches the action on a view screen.

"I wonder. Who is that?" Davros asks.

"It is another Time Lord. He must be exterminated." Dalek Rath says.

"But he is not just another Time Lord, is he Dalek Caan?" Davros asks.

"He is a progeny of the Doctor…" Dalek Caan gives a giggling laugh.

"A son is he? How interesting…" Davros replies.

The Doctor gets up and helps Donna to her feet. The Doctor looks at the man to saved them. The man looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"Jespin! Blimey, where did you come from?" the Doctor asks.

Donna looks at the man, "Hold on, do you know this man?"

"Yes I do. Me and Martha ran into him when we fought against an alien menace. We stopped it with his help..." the Doctor looked at Donna, "…and not only that, he is my son…"  
Donna opens her mouth in surprise, "You are kidding me. How is it that he is your son? You never said…"

"And you never ask…"

Jespin speaks up, "Anyway, we've got bigger things to worry about…"

"But hold on, what did you do to these Daleks?" Donna asks.

"Well, I time froze them now didn't I? They won't be moving around for another 30 minutes…" Jespin replies.

The Doctor looked at the Daleks and then at Jespin, "Blimey, How did you get a time freeze gun?"

"No time to explain. We need to get back to your friends…"

The Doctor grins, "Well then let's not waste anymore time. Allons sey!"

The three begin to pick up the pace, running down a corridor towards sector 16. But suddenly, in the corridor, a wall came down closing off the section they just ran through, causing them to quickly run another way down another corridor.

In the Vault, Davros observes the Doctor and his companions. He immediately focuses on Jespin, "I say, who is that?"

"It is another Time Lord…" Dalek Rath replies.

"Indeed, but he is not just another Time Lord it seems. Is that so Dalek Caan?"

Dalek Caan gives a madman giggle, "He is special. He is the progeny of the killer…"

"So, my greatest enemy has a son. How interesting…" Davros replies.

In sector 16, Jack, Rose, Martha and Mickey are quickly pushed into a holding area.

Dalek Hoth speaks, "You will stay here until our creator finds a use for you…"

"Who is this creator you keep talking about?" Jack asks.

Dalek Hoth spun his top and looked back at Jack, "He created us from living cells from his own body. He brought us back from extinction…"

"Why don't you stay extinct metal head?" Mickey replies.

"Micky, don't antagonize it…" Martha replies.

Dalek Hoth looked at Martha and then back at Jack before he speaks again, "The female is correct…"

"Name!" Jack yells.

"He is our creator, he is Davros…" Dalek Hoth.

"Davros. Where have I heard that name before?" Jack replies.

"Hold on, you know who Davros is?" Rose asks.

"He is our greatest scientist. Under his guidance, we shall fulfill our rightful place in the universe…" Dalek Hoth replies.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Jack asks.

Suddenly, a voice rings out from nowhere, "Dalek Hoth. They have learned enough for the moment. You are needed in sector 19. I have a task for you there. Comply…"

"I obey…" Dalek Hoth replies before turning around and going out the door, the door slaming down behind him.

"Now who's that then?" Mickey asks.

"Oh, I am just an observer, be a very ingenious observer…" the voice replies. A view screen appears and they all look up at it as the source of the voice is revealed, it is Davros, "So you are the Doctor's faithful companions. I expected better specimens for the experiment I have in mind. But I suppose you will do…"

Jack looks on, slightly stunned by the sight of Davros, "You need us for an experiment. What experiment?"

"Oh you will soon see sir – or shall I say Captain Jack Harkness…" Davros replies.

"Hold on, how does he know you?" Martha asks.

"Me and Captain Jack go way back. Don't we Jack? It has been a long time since the planet Tesura Panlona, but the memory of that event is burned into my mind when you butchered my last Dalek force…" Davros replies.

"How did you survive? We burned through your entire Dalek base you couldn't have possibly survived…" Jack asks.

"We, who's we?" Rose asks.

"Torchwood. We were accidentally sent to the planet Tesura Panlona. We found a Dalek base there, we found Davros there, we destroyed the base, long story…"

"Oh, but I survived your petty attack Captain Jack. I am quite ingenious…" Davros replies.

"No, I know what you are – you're nothing but a madman…" Jack replies.

Davros gives an evil giggle, "Oh, but I am more then that Captain Jack. If I am one thing, it is that I am very – resourceful. While I was there, I hand chose among my many children exceptionally powerful Dalek soldiers…"

"I gather those are your Chosen Ones correct?" Mickey asks.

"You are correct human. They are my elite fighting force, my greatest gathering of Dalek power ever. I chose them for there exceptional abilities, but they chose there own names. Now you and your friends will sleep..."

"We're not tired…" Mickey replies.

Jack raised his hand, stopping Mickey in mid sentience.

"Oh but you soon will be. You see sector 16 is for my exceptional prisoners – prisoners that need extra special attention. But I will soon need your presence, but until then – good night Captain Jack Harkness…" Davros says, ending with a laugh.

The view screen disappears. Seconds later, a greenish vapor begins to emit from the celling.

Jack yells out, "It's sleeping gas!"

The people in the room begin to cough.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Rose replies.

"I think it's little to late to..."

But that is all Martha can say before she passes out on the floor. Falling soon after is Mickey, the Rose, then Jack. They become unconscious on the floor.

Elsewhere, the Doctor, Jespin and Donna continue to run down corridor after corridor, walls slamming down behind them at every turn.

Jespin yells out, "I think we are being herded to the central core of this complex. Follow me, I know a way out…"  
As the Doctor, Jespin and Donna run down yet another corridor, a Dalek turns the corner into the very corridor they were running down. It is Dalek Hoth, "Halt! Do not move!! Halt! Or you will be exterminated!! Halt!!"

Turning a corner, they quickly enter a large room, but they are knocked out cold the moment they enter the room. It was only a mere few minutes until the Doctor opens his eyes and slowly begins to get focused. Getting focused, he realizes he is being dragged by a spider Dalek named Dalek Foss, pulling him by his long metal tentacles. The Doctor doesn't say a word and doesn't try to escape because as always, he wants to see where he is being taken and why. He begins to look around and notices that Jespin was missing and Donna was still unconscious, being carried by another spider Dalek named Dalek Giz.

In front of the two spider Daleks, leading the way is Dalek Hoth. Soon, Dalek Soe appears and stops Dalek Hoth to speak with him, "Davros orders that the prisoners in sector 16 be taken to the experimental chamber. You will send 5 spider Daleks to retrieve them…"

"I obey…" Dalek Hoth replies as he and the two spider Daleks continue down the corridor.

After a few minutes, the three Daleks come to two large silver doors. The doors open. They pull the Doctor into the room first, followed closely by Donna, who suddenly wakes up and starts to struggle.

Dalek Giz speaks, "The female is awake. Resistance is futile…"

"Let go of me!! Let me go!!" Donna yells.

The Doctor continues not to speak or put up a fight. Inside, the room is somewhat dark in areas, but he can clearly see that it is the control center of a Dalek ship. Dalek Foss soon stops and lets go of the Doctor before moving off. Dalek Giz soon lets go of Donna, placing her next to the Doctor, who she thinks is still unconscious. Her thoughts are quickly changed when the Doctor looks up at her.

"Doctor, I thought you were unconscious. Why didn't you try to escape?" Donna asks.

"I had to find out where we were being taken. Really Donna, I should teach you strategy sometime…"

Suddenly, a voice booms forth from nowhere as the Doctor sits up next to Donna looking over him.

"Welcome Doctor. You are just in time to see my ultimate experiment come to effect…"

"I know that voice, but it can't be…" the Doctor replies.

"Oh but it is, Doctor and soon you will see. I have been watching you and your faithful companions ever since you came aboard the Crucible…"

"The Crucible?" Donna asks.

"The Dalek Crucible, similar to the Time Lord Crucible that was destroyed in the Time War…" the Doctor replies.

"And what a victory that was. My Dalek forces destroyed the Time Lord Crucible, then stripped it bare, using the parts in our own crucible. No one survived that ambush as I was there to see it with my own eyes. My Daleks forces were ruthless. They left no one alive. A supreme testimony don't you think, to my remarkable creations. Now I will leave you in the hands of Supreme Dalek Joss. He will bring you to me. You will see me soon…"

The voice stops. Suddenly, from out of the shadows comes forth a Dalek, but this Dalek is unlike any other the Doctor has seen so far, as its casing was red in color.

Supreme Dalek Joss speaks, "I am Supreme Dalek Joss, the leader of the Chosen Ones. You will be taken to the Vault…"

"And if I refuse?" the Doctor asks. Donna tugs on his sleeve.

"Then you will loose everything. Observe…"

Supreme Dalek Joss turns his head around and looks at a far wall. The wall lights up and there, chained to the wall is Jespin, attached to a type of machine. Jespin looks up and realizes that the Doctor and Donna are there. He calls out, "Father! Don't listen to them. They are just trying to scare you. Don't worry about me, just get out of here!"

"Silence!!" Supreme Dalek Joss replies as bolts of electricity slowly run through Jespin's body, causing him to cry out in pain.

The Doctor yells out, "Stop it!! Stop it right now!!"

The torment stops and Jespin stops crying out.

The Doctor yells out, helpless, "What is that thing he is connected to? Tell me!"

Dalek Hoth, who was at a control panels turns his tops, looks at the Doctor and speaks, "It is a modified mind probe machine. It has been specially designed for superior interrogation…"

"You mean a torture device!" Donna yells.

"The female is correct…" Supreme Dalek Joss replies.

"Please let him go. Let me take his place, you can do anything to me, just let him go!!" the Doctor yells.

"You are in no position to negotiate, you are our prisoner. Now you will see Doctor, the supreme power of Dalek design – starting with your ship…" Dalek Hoth says as he turns around and presses a button on a control panel. A view screen appears, showing a picture of the TARDIS.

"Initiate temporal disintegration in 20 rells…" Supreme Dalek Joss says.

"I obey…" Dalek Hoth replies.

The Doctor looks at the screen and then back at the Daleks, soon realizing what the Daleks are going to do, "No – No they can't…"

A cloak of energy suddenly engulfs the TARDIS as Donna and the Doctor look on.

Donna had seen this only once before and is shocked at what is about to happen, "No, you are kidding me. I've seen that before. They are going to disintegrate the TARDIS. It will become dust…"

"No, you can't do this! Please just stop!!" the Doctor protests.

Dalek Hoth turns his top to look at Supreme Dalek Joss and then looks back, "Temporal disintegration in 12 rells – 11, 10, 9…"

"Please, just stop. The TARDIS is a living thing, your going to kill her!! Stop it now!!" the Doctor yells out in desperation.

"The last child of Gallifrey is powerless…" Dalek Hoth replies.

The Doctor begins to breathe heavily, sensing the TARDIS's pain.

"You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die…" Supreme Dalek Joss says.

The Doctor and Donna watch on, helpless. The Doctor felt it was the end of the TARDIS, the only home he has had since Gallifrey was destroyed and he could do nothing to stop its upcoming destruction.

"Total temporal disintegration in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Total temporal disintegration in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Dalek Hoth says as he presses a button on the control panel in front of him. But seconds before the programe could complete, the TARDIS jolted into demateralization and disappeared, just in time. Jespin looked on, grinning, as the TARDIS escapes.

"TARDIS has dematerialized before program could complete. The TARDIS has escaped…" Dalek Hoth says.

"What has happened? Explain!! Explain!! Explain!!" Supreme Dalek Joss yells.

The Doctor soon realizes what has happened, "Oh brilliant. That was the HADS program that kicked in, good girl…"

"What just happened? What is HADS?" Donna asked.

"Hostile Action Displacement System – it is a part of the TARDIS defense system. When a TARDIS finds itself in a great deal of danger, just like now, it immediately dematerializes and then rematerializes somewhere else, away from the danger. Of course, I forgotten I had the HADS turned on – well done. Well, Supreme Dalek Joss, I'd say that was a vote for true survival. My TARDIS outwitted you…" the Doctor says, winking.

"No matter, you are still our prisoner and your son is still going to suffer…" Supreme Dalek Joss says.

"And he won't because you haven't been paying attention. Look at the wall…"

Supreme Dalek Joss turns his top to look at the wall, soon realizing that Jespin has escaped, leaving only chains and wires behind.

"What has happened? Where did the prisoner go? Explain!" Supreme Dalek Joss says.

"Apparently he had his own plan of escape, waiting when you were all distracted and to busy being full of it. That's my son, oh yes…" the Doctor says, grinning.

"The prisoner known as Jespin is not on board the Crucible…" Dalek Soe says, standing at a control panel.

"No matter, we still have the Doctor…" Supreme Dalek Joss turns his top and looks at a Dalek coming into the room.

The Dalek who entered the room speaks, "I have been given orders from Davros to bring the female known as Donna to the Chair. Davros has a use for her there…"

"Davros. It can't be…" the Doctor's eyes suddenly widen.

Dalek Hoth spins his top and looks at the Doctor.

"Very well, take the female prisoner to the Chair. Dalek Hoth will take the Doctor to the Vault, he is a plaything of Davros now…" Supreme Dalek Joss says as two spider Daleks come up behind Donna and the Doctor, coming between them and splitting them up.

The Doctor begins to protest, "Hold on, where are you taking her? What is the Chair?"

"You will find out soon enough…" Supreme Dalek Joss says as Donna is being pulled towards another doorway opposite from the one the Doctor is being pulled through.

Donna cries out, "Doctor, where are they taking me? What is the Chair?"

"Silence! Resistance is futile…" Supreme Dalek Joss says as Donna begins to disappear out the door.

"Donna, I will save you. Just hold on…" the Doctor yells as he looses sight of Donna and is pulled out the door.

Another flashback occurs, this time in an alien dungeon on the planet Torvolis. A dungeon door creeks open and a humanoid alien being, about 7 feet tall and bear-faced walks in. He is a Torvolisan. He is carrying food and a jug of water in his hands. The slobish, filthy looking being lets out a boastful laugh for no reason, whipping droll off the side of his mouth. He first starts down a dirty stone stairway on two legs before going down on all fours, walking past the skeleton of a Chula that didn't quite make it. At the bottom of the stairway, a being runs up to the bars of his cell screaming, trying to make the Torvolisan jump in surprise, but it is ineffective and instead backfires when the Torvolisan pulls out a electrocution rod and threatens to use it.

"I suggest you stand back Time Lord if you do not want me to use this…" the Torvolisan says, but the prisoner is not intimidated. The prisoner barks back, "Did anyone ever tell you how ugly you are?"

The Torvolisan narrows his eyes and starts to growl, "Hold your tongue Time Lord…"

"I certainly will not…" the Time Lord replies, "And when was the last time you took a bath? What is that smell?"

"Silence!!" the Torvolisan yells.

"I'm not surprised you people are allies to the Daleks. You'll let anyone take over so long as they have enough money to buy your people off. I mean, seriously, you don't see use Time Lords being bought off that easily. You're people are pathetic you know that? Totally and downright pathetic!"

The Torvolisan has heard enough. The Torvolisan pulls out his electrocution rod and pokes it through the bars of the cell, but the Time Lord jumps back before the weapon touches him.

"Oh yes, that's right. Get angry! That's all you Torvolisans do is get angry. O-er…" the Time Lord says, making a face at the Torvolisan.

"Oh yeah, will just see how you will act after a month without food. That should put you straight…"

The Time Lord laughs and grins, "Yeah, I get the word – it has to be a month because I'm a Time Lord! And besides, I don't want to eat any of your moldy food anyway…"

The Time Lords begins to smile and slowly walk backwards, heading back to the far wall of his cell. The Torvolisan speaks again, "Oh, never you mind. You won't be seeing any food for a while..."

The Torvolisan lets out a roar and a snort before walking on to the next cell, walking away on all fours.

"That's right, walk on. Leave me to rest in peace…" the Time Lord says, as another voice is heard through the bared window of his cell.

"You are honestly to much, Doctor. How long have you been tormenting that Torvolisan?"

The Doctor looks up at his barred window, only to see his younger brother, Mythias, wrapping a metal chain around the bars of the window.

"Mythias! Blimey, where did you come from?"

"The question is, what are you doing in this cell? You need to be out here fighting the Daleks…"

"Yeah, I would be if Torvolisan soldiers didn't capture me and lock me up in one of their filthy prison cells. They are just a little bit thick…"

"I hear you, filthy people they are. But don't worry my brother, you'll be out of there in about 2 minutes. Stand back…"

Without another word said, the Doctor stood back from the barred window as Mythias attached the ends of two long metal chains to the bars of the window and the other ends to the saddle of Mythias's battle mount. With a swipe of the hand and a yell from Mythias, the beastly alien battle mount charged forward, its six hooves digging into the soft ground as it pulled the bars off the window with a great and mighty force.

With a loud crash, the bars fell to the ground and Mythias raced in to pull the Doctor to safty, seconds before the Torvolisan raced in. The Doctor and Mythias jump on Mythias's battle mount and race to safety in a shower of dust and ash…

Back in the present, in a dimly lit room, Jack begins to wake up and begins to focus. He soon sees that the others, Mickey, Martha and Rose are already awake and sits up. Martha and Rose help Jack onto his feet.

"Where are we?" Jack asks.

"It's some sort of an enclosed space. We've looked for an entrance but there doesn't seem to be one. Only this light is here…" Mickey replies as he presses a button on the wall and the room brightens up.

They soon realize that they are in a small square room with white walls, but with no windows and no doors. Not even the source of the light is seen. The only thing seen is a small view screen inside the wall in front of them. The view screen flickers on and a picture of Davros is seen.

Davros speaks from the Vault, "Welcome to the Cubicle Captain Jack Harkness and friends. In just a few moments I will begin my experiment to test my ultimate weapon. It should be a most interesting test…"

"What sort of a weapon is this?" Jack asks through the view screen.

"A very special weapon, made from dare I say it, Time Lord technology. Oh, the Time Lords made a similar weapon long ago, but they didn't know how to use it, saying that it was to barbaric, which is why they didn't win the Time War. Of course, if they did understand the dynamics of the weapon like I myself did, maybe they would have been better then the Daleks, at least metaphorically speaking that is. And as soon as my guest appears, we will get started with the experiment…" Davros turns around and hears movement going on behind him, "...And here he comes…"

Davros watches as the Doctor is brought into the room with a blind fold on and placed in a spot in front of Davros. Davros move forward a little and speaks again, "Pull that wretched blind fold off of him..."

"I obey…" the spider Dalek says as he pulls the blind fold off the Doctor. He looks over and sees Davros, but he does not believe what he sees.

"Control, place the Doctor in a containment field..."

"I obey…" Control replies and a containment field comes up around the Doctor.

Davros speaks again, "Excellent. Even when powerless a Time Lord is best contained. Behold Doctor, the wonder and majesty of my design. This is where we will witness the ending of everything – at least the ending of everything that you know that is…"

A Dalek enters the Vault, Davros stars over a him, "Well…"

"The female known as Donna is not in the Chair. We now await you're orders…"

"Excellent. Everything is falling into place…"

"No, you can't be. You shouldn't still be alive…"

"But I am, Doctor. I was left to die in the first year of the Time War. Left to burn in the inferno in which you started by use of Time's Fire…"

"I had no choice. I had to stop the Daleks from killing anyone people. They would have continued on and on, destroying everything in their wake – I tried to save you…"

"Oh, but you didn't did you Doctor? But someone did, oh, it cost his mind but without him none of this would have been possible. Behold Doctor, the Savoir of my children – Dalek Caan…"

Davros flipped a switch on his chair and the Vault lit up. Starring down at the Doctor sits the broken remains of Dalek Caan, his true form exposed, but still very much alive.

The Doctor looked on, "No…"

Dalek Caan spoke, "I saved our creator from the wild and the wind. He gave us new life again, returning the Dalek race to its former glory…"

"But how did you survive? How did you get into the Time War, the Time War is time locked! What's happened to Donna? Tell me!!"

Davros spoke as he unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his flesh deprived chest, his heart beating inside it, "I gave my self to the Daleks, quite literally, each Dalek grown from a single cell of my own body. Dalek Caan broke the Time Lock and rescued me from the jaws of the Nightmare Child, something that you failed to achieve. You see Doctor, my experiment involves the use of Time energy and a lot of it. You're companion known as Donna is filled to the brim with it thanks to the tricksters brigade…"

The Doctor suddenly has a flashback, when he and Donna were looking at the large beetle that was on her back and then came back to the present.

Davros spoke, "I sent that creature to you're companion for I knew that she would be the perfect catalyst to hold the Time energy created from the encounter. Oh, she managed to fight off the creature but not until just enough energy was created to use in my experiment. Behold Doctor, see what will become of your companion…"

Davros flips another button on his chair and brings up a view screen, with the image of Donna in the Chair, with long wires attached to her head. After a few moments, the image pans upward, allowing the Doctor to see the whole weapon in which Donna was connected to. A shocked look fell upon the Doctor's face and immediately protests.

"NO! NO! It can't be! Where did you – how did you – Davros no! Davros you can't! You can't!!"

In the Cubicle, Jack and the others see the weapon. Jack spoke, "NO… No it can't be…"

Martha speaks, "What is that?"

Jack, "You don't want to know. It is to horrible to even think about…"

Back in the Vault, Davros spoke again, "Oh, but I can Doctor! This is my ultimate victory Doctor! All will be changed forever. Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal! The distruction of all life in the universe! And from the ashes will rise not only new life, but the only life, eternal and forever!

Davros laughs hysterically.

The Doctor spoke again, "No Davros you can't! There was a reason why my people never used it, you can't do this!"

Davros spoke again, "What's wrong Doctor? We're you're people to scared to become true masters over life itself? Afterall, they did steal the power from the true masters of it, but then after all was said and done, they didn't know how to use it – but I do. After I have achieved my goal and have rebuilt the universe to my own design, I will officially become one of those people whom the Time Lords tried to eliminate so very long ago…"

The Doctor spoke again, "Not all of us thought of them that way…"

"To late, Doctor. You're people had a chance to co-exist with them, but they showed that even they could be just as powerful as the Time Lords, if not more so. That was the kind of ignorance that your people had at that time and now, the rest of the universe will suffer. I shall begin my experiment…" Davros says as he turns away and begins to move off.

The Doctor pleaded, "Davros you can't! Even you can't control that power! Please just stop! Listen to me!!"

In the Chair room, Donna tries to struggle out of the Chair, but suddenly stops when a familiar face suddenly pops up behind her.

The Doctor continued to protest, but as Davros was about to begin his experiments, he suddenly realizes that Donna is not in the Chair. He looks over to a Dalek in the room, "Where is the catalyst? What has happened?"

The Daleks in the Vault spin their top and look at one another, then answer, "Someone has freed the catalyst…"

Suddenly, the view screen in front of Davros flickers and comes on. A familiar face pops on the view screen and speaks. It is Jespin, "Hey Davros, looking for something?"

Donna stands next to Jespin, smiling. The Doctor grins while Davros protests, "How did you get her out of the Chair?"

"That's none of you're concern! But you will be concerned if I blow up your petty machine with this…" says Jespin as he holds up a necklace with a type of diamond attached to it.

"You think you can destroy my machine with a petty stone on a chain?" asks Davros.

"This is no ordinary stone. It is a warp star and I will not hesitate to set it off in your ship if you do not stop this right now…" says Jespin sternly.

"Blimey, where did you get a warp star? And where are you anyway?" asks the Doctor squinting at the view screen.

"We're in my TARDIS. Oh, very much out of your firing range Davros so don't even attempt to shoot at us…" replies Jespin, holding up the warp star.

"He says he got the warp star off of a Chula tradesman. Hi Davros! See if you can put me in you're machine now…" says Donna, smiling and waving.

"No matter, I will have the power – no matter what the cost…" says Davros presses a button on his chair.

"No!! I will stop you, Davros!" yells Jespin as the view screen shuts off. A Dalek at a control panel spins its top and speaks to Davros, "BlackStar Program initiated..."

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asks.

"Another trick of the people the Time Lords feared so much. If I can not use the power gathered by your companion then I will have to use whole suns to power my machine. Oh, the suns will be destroyed in the process, but the energy created from the explosions will be enormous…" replies Davros.

"BlackStar Program will commence in 50 rells…49…48…" says a Dalek.

"Behold Doctor, your precious planet Earth…" says Davros as he flips a switch, turning on the view screen in front of him, "It shall be the first planet to be destroyed by the BlackStar Program. First it will become turned into a supernova, then it will explode, producing the energy needed to power my machine. The shockwave from it will destroy all traces of planet Earth and any other planets in its way. Quite a shame really, Earth would have made a good ornament on my hanging mobile after I had molded the universe to my design – but now it will become a source of entertainment as it blows up in a million pieces…"

"BlackStar Program will commence in 20 rells…19…18…17…16…" says a Dalek.

"I will become god over life itself! The universe will bend to my will! All will be of my ingenious design! It will forever be my domain!! I will become Master of the Universe!!" says Davros as he laughs hysterically.

The Doctor begins to plead again. Jack and the others in the Cubical begin to yell and protest. In the room where the Chair is located, Jespin's TARDIS materializes. Jespin runs out and gets in the Chair, watching the Dalek count down on a view screen. He pulls out wires in the Chair and attaches them to the warp star.

"BlackStar Program will commence in 10…9…8…7…"

Jespin looks at his father one last time on the view screen in panic before looking back down at the warp star, "Father, forgive me…"

Donna runs out at the last moment, suddenly realizing what Jespin is about to do, unaware that Jespin had already planned an escape route.

"Jespin! No!! You'll kill yourself!! Stop!!" Donna yells as she runs towards the Chair.

"Donna! NO!" Jespin yells as Donna puts her hands on his hands, at that moment, the warp star explodes, blowing up the Crucible and everything in it almost instantaneously, at the force of a supernova. A bright cloud of gas and dust forms in the aftermath, forming a nebula, where new stars and planets begin to form.

In a secret location in space, beings first hidden from view watch on a large view screen as the nebulae forms new stars and planets. One of the beings, hidden in the darkness speaks, "It seems that Jespin has fulfilled his purpose in using the warp star your Chula friend gave him do you agree Madame President Romana?"

A lady walks out into the light, wearing a full senatorial outfit. She is Madame President Romana and the beings in the location are Time Lords, "Indeed he has, Castellan Torlos. I think it's time that they had a vacation don't you think?"

Another Time Lord walks into the light, wearing only brightly colored robes and helmet, coming up next to Madame President Romana, "My lady, teleportation of Jack, Martha, Rose, Mickey, Jespin and the Doctor was successful…"

"And Donna?" asks Romana, turning an ear to the Time Lord.

The Time Lord bows his head in sadness, "Unfortunately her recent encounter with the Trickster Brigade has cost her…"

Madame President Romana turns and looks at the Time Lord, slightly stunned, "What has happened to Donna?"

The Time Lord speaks again, "She has been locked in a time bubble at the heart of that nebula. She is asleep and quite safe but unfortunately we will be unable to free her from the time bubble without harming her. In normal circumstances we could free her without harming her but with are limited resources…"

Romana gives a melancholic smile, "I understand. We are still licking our wounds since the ending of the Time War. It will be a while before we will be able to do much of anything except observe. Return to your post…"

The Time Lord bows and turns around, slowing walking away from Romana. Romana looks back the nebula, wondering if Donna could ever be freed.

END OF PART 6

Part 7 coming soon...


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor begins to stir with life, lying on the ground surrounded by tall grasses. He focuses and sits up, wondering what has happened. As soon as he sits up, he sees his TARDIS and Jespin's TARDIS sitting next to it. Suddenly, a voice calls out, "Welcome to Nevorda Pangaea father. I was just busy fishing. Look what I caught us for dinner…"

Jespin holds up a couple creatures that looks like part eel/part squid and places them next to a fire pit. Jespin looks at his father and smiles as he sits down next to him.

The Doctor looks at Jespin, still trying to shake off a feeling of sleepiness, "What happened? How…"

"The Time Lords did us a favor. They transported us out before we could be destroyed…" replies Jespin, fiddling with the fire pit.

"Us?" asks the Doctor.

"Yes. But unfortunately they all have been put back in their proper places in time and space. I'm sorry father, but you are alone now…" says Jespin, sadly. Jespin turns his head when his companions, Haley and Jered appear, carrying baskets of fruit and other things they collected in the forest.

"Where have you two been!? I had to leave you two here while I was risking my life to save the universe…" barks Jespin, peeved.

"Oh, sorry Jespin, but we couldn't stop picking all this delicious fruit and gawking at the skyline. It is fantastic…" says Jered, trying to be sympathetic.

"Gingerbread house you two! Gingerbread house! I told you lot to stay here! But I can't blame you. This place is rather irresistible!" replies Jespin, as the Doctor continues to remain quiet, trying to figure out where he was and what had happened to the others.

"This place is beautiful. Large deep blue rings, two suns, a lovely bright blue sky…" says Haley.

"Check out the 3 glowing blue moons over there. And that large gas planet over there in the upper right of the skyline and that small galaxy in the upper middle, it's beautiful. This place is all one big continent. No wonder it's got the name Pangaea in its name…" says Jered, pointing at objects in the sky. As Haley and Jered continue to admire what they are seeing, Jespin looks over at the Doctor, realizing that the Doctor is still confused.

Jespin soon pulls out a device from his left pocket and aims it towards his TARDIS, "This might clear up a few things…"

At that moment, a strange spherical object flies out of Jespin's TARDIS and flies towards the Doctor. It stops in front of him and begins projecting images.

"What is this?" asks the Doctor.

"It is a message sphere. All of your friends left you a message…" replies Jespin.

The first image the Doctor sees is the image of Rose. The images move but there is no voice. The Doctor sees Rose smiling at the screen, with Jackie, Pete and Rose's new brother Tony looking on, smiling, telling the Doctor that Rose was fine and back in her own place. The next image is of Jack, Mickey and Martha, smiling and waving at the screen. Jack salutes and Mickey waves. Reading lips, the Doctor notices Martha saying 'We're alright…' and blowing kisses to the screen before the images stop and the sphere disappears back into Jespin's TARDIS.

The Doctor soon realizes that Donna is not among the images, "Where is Donna?"

Jespin bows his head in sadness, saying nothing. Haley and Jered soon notice Jespin's silence and wonders what is going on.

A couple days later, the Doctor's TARDIS materializes in front of Donna's house. The Doctor steps out, unsure what to say to Donna's grandfather, Wulf. In the living room of Donna's house, the Doctor tells Wulf what has happened to Donna.

"What do you mean she's trapped in the heart of a nebula? What has happened to Donna? Is she alright?" asks Wulf.

"Listen to me. You must never tell her mother what has happened to her or she will spend the rest of her life wondering what has happened to her…" says the Doctor.

"But you're the Doctor. You can save Donna can't you?" ask Wulf.

"I can't. The power needed to break the time bubble would be enormous and even if I had that kind of power, I can't free her without harming her…" says the Doctor.

"But what about your people, the Time Lords? Can't they do something?"

"No, they can't, really they can't. They are still trying to heal themselves, their powers have become limited at the moment. In normal circumstances they could, but they can't right now. Really, I would free her, but I can't. My people can't. I'm sorry…" replies the Doctor.

Suddenly, Donna's mother comes into the room, "Ellan Preachard was on the phone. You wouldn't believe how long she talks. What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to your father. I'll take my leave now…" says the Doctor as he gets up and walks towards the front door.

"Wait a minute, where's Donna?" asks Donna mum.

"She called on the phone earlier, she's having a long day but she sends her love..." says Wulf.

"I can't understand why she calls at all, always moving about in that job of hers. I'll have to put the kettle on or I won't have any tea to drink in the morning…" says Donna's mum as she leaves the room and goes to the kitchen.

Wulf follows the Doctor out the front door, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. But I have not given up on Donna. I will find a way to save her. I promise, I will save her. Trust me…" replies the Doctor.

"You promised me you'd watch over her…" says Wulf.

"I am, I will. Trust me, I will find a way to bring her back…" says the Doctor as it starts to rain.

"I'll be waiting right here. Always waiting to see Donna again…" says Wulf.

"You'll see her again. I promise…" says the Doctor with a smile as he begins to turn and walk towards his TARDIS.

"Doctor – How long will I have to wait?" asks Wulf.

"Indefinitely…" replies the Doctor as he turns and walks towards his TARDIS once more, closing the TARDIS doors behind him in silence. Moments later, the TARDIS disappears, leaving Wulf to wait, unknowing if he'd ever see Donna again.

END


End file.
